


The Devil Needs No One

by alexxriott



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxriott/pseuds/alexxriott
Summary: Inspired by "Manly Whatnots", AU. After a long night, Chloe and Lucifer find themselves at odds, perhaps with her believing Lucifer is what he says he is, and her mind fragile after brushing death. Waking up in Lucifer's bed is only the beginning, and the Devil is trying desperately to tell himself he needs nothing and certainly no one. But Chloe is feeling a bit more...off kilter.





	1. Chapter I

It had been a long day, in every sense of the word. And not just for humans, either. Lucifer Morningstar laid stoically in his bed, ignoring the silkiness of his expensive satin sheets for the feel of blossoming bruises across his flesh and the warmth of the mortal body at rest beside him. An exaggerated breath escaped him and he gingerly massaged at his temples. This "mortality thing" he had found so thrilling was beginning to wear his patience thin. It was all well and good until he truly needed his immortality - to save the detective. _Why_ he sought to save her, he hadn't quite grasped yet. It was a mystery even to himself. _But, she had needed him, though. So desperately._ And indeed, he had been there to rescue his mortal damsel in distress. He recalled the ever-widening of her pale eyes and the moment realization struck her as his anger boiled over. As his persona changed from slick and handsome to murderous...monstrous. The man that invoked such anger and desperation was nothing more than a dim-witted criminal, thinking the death of a cop would get him a little "street cred". The fool.

He could still smell the lingering fragrance of gunpowder and blood in his own hair and the rumpled clothes he'd fallen asleep in. On _her_. Chloe's expression had haunted him for the remainder of the night. For just a moment, as she thought there was to be no savior for her (he _was_ a savior of sorts, he supposed, as he did ensure her survival) the light of hope left her. Lucifer detested it, the Devil himself had found his blood boiling just beneath the surface before he had even realized, and he had snuffed out the glow of many souls over billions of years. But Chloe, she was special some how. Probably because he was unable to have her - because she could not be swayed by his prowess, he told himself. Such a prize would not easily slip from his grasp or be sullied by another less worthy creature. And he had put out the flame of a soul that night. For her, but had taken a small amount of damage in the process. Not knowing his limits and permitting wild swings and bullets to fly his way as he ripped the offending criminal to almost literal shreds. The police would find a mentally broken (quite physically damaged as well) man rocking in the streets of L.A. screaming about Satan himself.

Still, he wished he had done more. Destroyed him mind, body, and soul. The Devil had refrained, anger replaced with the odd feeling of...pity? Regret? No, he did not feel regret, not as he turned to see the brunette woman slid down onto the dirty warehouse floor, shaking and gaping in horror and pain at the creature of darkness before her. Of the man too that had nearly ended her life. _But there had surely been something there as he gathered her up, her silence painfully deafening._

 _S_ omehow, they had stumbled here to Lux, after various shots were fired at the devilishly handsome man (and he was quite pleasing to the eye even bloodied up if he did say so himself), and demonic carnage ensued. It probably would have terrified the poor girl if she had the capacity at that moment to fully comprehend that she wasn't dead herself. Ah, dramatic last minute entries and saving damsels, the shock of it all to her mortal mind. It sounded to the fallen angel much like the human comic books he had seen once a couple years back.

When all was said and done, Chloe had, despite her strong will, sobbed wholeheartedly into him upon being moved from her perch on the dusty floor before falling asleep in his arms. Lucifer remembered blood smeared across her cheek and an abrasion at her temple where the criminal had struck her with his handgun, her breathy hiccups finally having slowed to gentle, restful quiet. Lucifer made for her to stay with him, allowing himself to seek comfort in her presence after she had been so shaken up. Carrying her up the stairs to his bed, he found himself unable to part, her slender fingers wrapped much too tightly in his shirt after the night's horror to be removed without waking. So he had just...rolled with it, cradling her too his chest almost awkwardly, closing his eyes too for what he had assumed would be just a moment as he healed up. After all, the child spawn (Trixie) was with her father, and eventually, even a human as strong as Detective Decker found themselves breaking under the pressure of their life's stress and near death experiences. Deep down, a part of him had longed for this sort of...companionship.

Not that he openly acknowledged it. Not that he believed something such as that. Not that he needed any solace in the night. The Devil needed no one.

His eyes roamed over the planes of Chloe's sleeping face. Her dark lashes fluttered in response to her dreams, expressionless, and puffs of breath tumbled from her slightly parted, petal pink lips. His fingertips hovered just centimeters from the soft flesh of her cheek, and he shook. Lucifer drew back his hand painfully slow, grimacing as if he had been burned. Slowly, he separated himself from her and stood with his back turned to the bed. Chloe was but a simple mortal and an innocent, not a plaything. Things were...different with her, he told himself, though he knew not why. Any other soul he would have gladly jumped bones with, but her? This mortal woman struck at a part of this fallen angel that even the Devil himself didn't know nor quite understand. Perhaps, it didn't matter how many times he offered or joked with her about having sex with him. When it came down to it, The Devil himself, was having a spot of trouble. But he had just firmly stated to himself - he wanted for nothing, needed no person angelic, demonic, or otherwise. _But it felt so good to hold her, didn't it? For the Devil to be wanted?_

He flinched and then mentally scolded himself for his foolishness as Chloe shifted, stretching in her sleep before nestling more firmly in his pillows. It was almost as if she subconsciously knew that he was no longer there beside her. He turned his gaze in favor of the view of his apartment window above Lux. People were ignorantly milling in the streets, wasting their simple lives away rushing to and fro. The events of Lucifer's night beyond their realm of knowledge and beliefs. What would it be like to live among them, honestly oblivious to the immortal realm? A sigh escaped him before he could stop himself. Lucifer shook his head stubbornly and turned on heel. Hell with it all. He needed a shower. He had had enough sentimental nonsense for one morning.

Chloe woke to the persistent vibration of her cellphone from somewhere around her head. Which hurt fairly badly. She groaned and scrunched up her face as she tried to open her eyes. Sunlight poured in as she turned over on satin sheets. "Ouch," she grumbled, reaching for the ringing cellphone before taking pause. There was a faint smell of soap and the sound of running water close by, which struck her as strange. _Satin sheets?_ Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, hair falling haphazardly in her line of vision as she began to panic. Where was she? What was she doing here?

Chloe made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, the sound of water in the background dissipating. _Lucifer._ She had come here with him, maybe. She remembered holding on so tight, using him as her anchor. The thought left her feeling embarrassed, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. She wasn't the type to just throw herself at men for any reason, but...when he had come to her - when she had thought her life was over...she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. _And those eyes. He was...like a monster...I've never seen someone so...angry. So...otherworldly._

She stood. Chloe had witnessed something horrific, but it was as if her mind wanted to block it out. It couldn't be true. Lucifer had changed and fire reflected in his gaze as he confronted her attacker. His form had emanated malicious intent; it dripped from him like a tangible _thing_. But she had felt such great relief. There wasn't a bullet lodged in her brain. He had saved her life. Another shiver ran down her spine and she took in a big gulp of cool air. The soapy fragrance reminded her of him. She should have known right away by the ornately decorated room that this couldn't belong to anybody but him. But...what had he done to that man? He was so, _so_ angry. It had terrified her. But she was exhausted even still. It almost...wasn't human.

"Well, I see you're awake. Feelin' any better, love?" That smooth voice nearly had her jumping a foot in the air. It shook the thoughts from her. Chloe turned wildly, and then immediately hid behind her hands. He was completely naked.

"O-oh! _Oh_! You're -!" She hastily turned back around. Chloe could feel her face growing warm, her heart skipping a beat as she peeked through her fingers and over her shoulder for the smallest of seconds. Oh God, he looked delicious. But _no_ , that was so wrong. All of this was so messed up on way more levels than she could say.

"Naked?" He offered her with a little chuckle, causing her to feverishly nod her head and attempt to keep her eyes from wandering back to his lithe form. His body was exquisite - like a foreign underwear model's.

"Yes! Oh my God, put some clothes on!"

Lucifer winked at her turned back, but wrinkled his nose at his father's name. "He has nothing to do with it. But, if you insist."

"I do," she groaned, fairly mortified. What was more embarrassing: finding that she wanted to look again and see if that bod was real or the fact that her belly was doing little somersaults in a rush of unwanted excitement at the sight of him?

"What am I doing here?" She asked after a few tentative seconds, unsure if it was what she really wanted to ask first.

"There, you can turn around now," he told her, having wrapped a towel firmly around his waist, much to his chagrin. As she turned, he offered her a crooked little smile. "Are you sure you don't want to have sex?"

The heat in the police officer's face shot up ten degrees. She fumbled for words and settled on glaring at him instead. He shrugged his shoulders, the insufferable man, as if to simply say "your loss" and turned his own back to her. Chloe's eyes widened in surprise.

"I opted to bring you here as to not bring panic to your home or the police -"

"Those scars!" She had effectively cut him off, and the distance between them. They were huge, marred spots of flesh on his otherwise perfect physique. Chloe gravitated toward them, unable to stop herself. She reached out, a fingertip grazing over the raised skin. She wanted to trace them. A pang of pity hit her and sadness she couldn't quite register fell over her, lips pursed now instead of locked in a 'o' shape.

Lucifer's muscles rippled under the human woman's touch before tensing. He struck faster than a viper, fingers wrapping in an iron clad grip around her wrist as he simultaneously pulled her forward. They stared at one another, the air growing thick with his tension.

"Don't," Lucifer breathed softly, "Please."

He was leaned in close, and Chloe noted just _how_ close. The desperation in his eyes, so unlike the fierceness she had seen just that very night. Her heart skipped, causing her to lose her breath. He had at least that effect on her, but she would never allow him to realize. He could steal her breath away with his unpredictability...and this closeness.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "But...what...what are those? What happened to you?"

 


	2. Chapter II

"My Father," he replied quietly, and Chloe's mind began to race at the potential meanings behind this short answer. Lucifer still held her tightly and was unbearably close to her, but she couldn't find it in herself to really complain. Her heart...ached for him.

"Your father gave you those scars?" Her pale blue eyes skittering back up to meet his dark ones. The intensity she found there and what was actually almost _human_ (not that she didn't think that he already was, but slowly, _everything_ from the night before was flooding back to her; it was all too much to process all at once. Chloe had to be _sure_ first.) had her taken aback. He offered her a minute shake of his head and the detective let out a small breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Why was it that she found herself so abruptly concerned with Mr. Morningstar's well being - both physically and mentally? Chloe shifted anxiously on her bare feet, noting the previously ignored bite of cold tile beneath them. Her wrist was still trapped in the man's grasp. It felt as if she had been stuck so close to him, for an eternity. But her curious nature wouldn't allow her to back off just yet.

"I had them cut off," he told her finally, his warm breath caressing her cheek, smelling vaguely of what she assumed was a cinnamon toothpaste. It suited him. Chloe shook her head, not quite understanding. She was about to question him again when he released her, walking backwards rather swiftly, as to not really turn himself around for her to see the scars again. He smiled half-heartedly and retreated back to the bathroom, rambling excuses along the way.

"Well, it _is_ morning and the day has already begun, and I'm sure you would like to get a bite to eat before we head out for the day, right _partner_? Lots to do, so little time! I'll just get dressed and we can be on our way - Oh, before I forget! Maze left you some of her things to wear, shower's open. I'll be downstairs!" After all, her clothes had ended up just as tattered and bloody as his own, though she was trying hard not to let her mind drift there. The thought that she really had been about to die was alone enough to set her nerves back on edge. And then, there was what Lucifer - _No, definitely not right now, Chloe Decker._

Disappointment and momentary horror gripped at her, but she shook them both off. It wouldn't do for her to lose it right now, what with so much work to do. And her phone was still ringing! She tousled her hair absently, making her way back to the bed to answer it. She allowed herself to sit on the edge of the bed. God, she had slept in this bed. Had...he slept here too?

"Hello?"

"Hey, where've you been? Trixie and I stopped by the house before school. She forgot her project. You weren't there? Are you at the office already?" Dan. He sounded aggravated. It was way too early to be annoyed. She sighed, frowning at the large windows of Lucifer's bedroom. He had oodles of cash for someone who had a record that only went back for five years. The man was a great mystery; he was one that she needed to solve. _Or let go, but you just don't know how to do that, do you, Chloe? What if he's just some psycho with an identity crisis? You can't be seri -_

"Chloe? Hey! Are you even there? Are you listening?" She snapped out of her reverie. Dan's voice filtered to her through the phone, but she didn't hear Trixie in the background, so he'd probably already dropped their daughter off at school. Speaking of, what time was it? She worried her bottom lip for a moment with a fingertip.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just been a rough night. I...I was working on a case all night. I'm just tired."

There was a lengthy pause, and the detective took those few seconds to grab at whatever Lucifer's bartender had left her, not taking the opportunity to really look at it, and made her way to what she assumed was the bathroom. Since Lucifer had gone back that way, it was most likely there. She balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Look, I'll just talk to you later, alright, Chloe? Get your head together. You sound...off. Call me later, but know...I'm here if there's something wrong."

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Dan had ended the call. She listened to the line go dead and then unceremoniously dropped both the phone and the clothes in a pile on the sink. Lucifer's whole bathroom was done up in dark, gorgeous stone that had to cost a fortune, and sleek metal accessories. Wow, another surprise, though she didn't know why she was so shocked. Lux was right below, if she was thinking right, finally, and it was just as elaborate as his upstairs apartment. Chloe fumbled with the faucet knobs, wondering how he had gotten her all the way here from the warehouse. She remembered him, seeing him there and realizing that she _wasn't_ dead. The feel of his body heat as whimpers left her, as she released the anxiety that had been tightening her throat and bubbled up from her chest, feeling him cradle her to him when she needed it most. She remembered fighting it, because she was strong and an adult and Chloe Decker didn't cry - but then, she had needed to. And it had felt almost sinfully good to just let go. It if hadn't been for him, her daughter might not have had a mother. She stepped into the water. I almost lost everything. _My family, my life..._

She sighed, and let the warmth of the water soothe her tight muscles, fingertips shaking as she ran them through her dampening hair. When she switched from actress (and thank god she did, because it hadn't worked out so well for her as it had her mother) to cop, she knew the risks. There was always a chance that you would die on the job, but...to come so close to really dying. It stole her breath away. It terrified her. She shuddered and grabbed blindly at a bottle of shampoo, vigorously scrubbing her head before washing the caked grime and (was that blood?) sweat from her body. But she hadn't died, and someone had been there. Someone had saved her life - and she owed them. She owed Lucifer, as much as she hated to admit it. Rinsing the soap from herself she ran her hands back over her face. Her chest was feeling heavy again, breath short and nearly painful. Swallowing thickly, Chloe leaned against the shower wall. A small sob escaped her. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just move on and do what she needed to do with her day? _Because, you dolt, you've been through some shit. It isn't that easy for most people. You know, life and death experiences?_

Before she knew it, Chloe found herself curled up in the corner of the stone shower, hot water pelting her as her shoulders shook. She sniffled, swiping at the rivulets of both fresh and salt water on her face. God, her head hurt.

**_"Shut up, pig!" The burly man sneered at her, brandishing his pistol. His buggy eyes shone creepily under the light streaming in from the smudged old windows, yellowed teeth and sour breath making the detective shrink back just a bit into the cold brick. She waited with baited breath. Desperate men like this could be trigger happy, and with steel so close to her face she didn't want him to pull it. She scowled, averting her eyes._ **

**_"Filthy woman," he ground out, as if she had done something vulgar. "Gonna make a name for myself with you!" He accentuated his last word with a swift swat at her face with the gun. Chloe saw stars and her vision faded for a moment as it made contact with her temple. She dazedly felt something warm and sticky slicking her cheek._ **

**_"Ugh," she groaned softly. She minutely shook her head to get rid of the haziness. A laugh fell from crooked lips somewhere above her, a muddy boot nudging her side. The man knelt beside her, his awful smell meeting her nose once again. She looked up blearily._ **

**_"Maybe I'll have a little fun before I kill you, pig." He flashed his teeth at her, a grubby hand snatching at her collar. Her shirt began to rip, exposing the curves of her breasts and the lace of her bra. Chloe made a sound of distress, swatting at him in a knee jerk reaction. Her vision went black as he shouted angrily, words unintelligible and he clocked her again with his gun..._ **

"Detective?" Lucifer's voice filteredÂ  in to her, bouncing off the marbled walls of the bathroom. She lifted her head, and damn it all, he was in the doorway. Thank the heavens for frosted glass. She subconsciously covered herself with her arms, even still. " _Oh,_ " she could barely make out the spread of a mischievous grin on his face, "Twice in one week, hmm?"

"I'm almost ready," she ground out, narrowing her eyes through the shower door at him. His chuckle made her frown. He didn't leave. "Get out."

"Why? It isn't as if I haven't seen it before."

"That was an accident. I'm not something to be ogled at because you feel like it."

Another chuckle. "I think that's up for debate."

Chloe clenched her jaw, choosing to stare stubbornly at the faucet rather than the blurred, smug mug on the far side of the bathroom. "Shut up, Lucifer...and...thanks. For, you know." Her voice cracked as she spoke, making her wince. Silence met her.

Normally, the devilish man would insert a witty remark here or offer up another joke of sorts in poor taste as smoothly as he could, but he didn't. Odd. He went for a cabinet and pulled out an extra fluffy towel, hesitating right in front of the shower door. Chloe had ducked her head back down, shoulders shaking. She found herself crying quietly into her tucked knees. The door opened and the water stopped. Lucifer stepped in, shoes and all, looking down at her awkwardly. He shifted on his feet for a brief moment, but Chloe didn't freak or attempt to move out of his sight.

"Detective?" The fallen angel prodded a little softer. He knelt by her, not minding the dampness spreading through his clothes. He wrapped the towel around her.

She wanted to say that she was okay, and she just needed a minute, or for him to get out, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything of use. Only - "Lucifer," she sobbed, unable to get a hold of herself. Chloe hated it. Feeling this week and unsure and...wrong.

What did the Devil think he should do in a situation like this? Could he ever be caring or help someone when really in need? Did he have it in him? Of course, but he was the King of Hell. It may or may not have been the best for his reputation, but did that even matter? Lucifer Morningstar waited only a few breaths longer. To Hell with reputation. His brother Amenadiel could have his and Hell for all he cared.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, gathering her into his arms carefully. Oddly, it made her feel somewhat better, but the tears just came harder. He allowed his chin to rest atop her head, readjusting her towel more firmly and sitting quietly on the wet stone floor.

This was the second time she ended up here - with him. She leaned upward, unsure of how long they stayed that way. Slender digits trailed up to his button up shirt, and the dark jacket he wore tight on top. She was still shaking. Chloe swallowed a pathetic hiccup. Her face was stained pink. How embarrassing was it that this had happened twice with a potential criminal (because where did he got his cash flow with only Lux and an identity that could only be traced back five years)? How could she feel so safe with someone that believed he was _the_ Devil; and she couldn't forget all the strange things that happened around him that nobody could explain.

They were nearly nose to nose when their eyes finally met. Her fingers curled into the fabric. "I'm so sorry," an anxious bite to her lower lip, "You're soaking wet now."

Maybe Lucifer hadn't been expecting that to come out of his "partner's" mouth because he blinked at her, lips parting without words. Those black brown eyes searched her for an answer to the questions he didn't ask, elegant eyebrow arched. The Devil told himself that this meant little, but a piece of him whispered otherwise. _The Morning Star needs only himself._ That suave grin replaced his expression, shadowed gaze deepening, a shimmer in his eyes that Chloe felt drawn to. God, Lucifer was a charming bastard. She hated that despite everything that had happened, here she was thinking about him in her moment of need, essentially naked in his arms.

"It's quite alright."

Naked in his arms. _Naked_. The brunette breathed noisily, ducking her head back down. And damn him, he cupped her chin with one hand, bringing her face back to his. "But are you?"

"I..." There were no words, not now. She wasn't okay, even if she wanted to insist that she was. When events like this happened, there was often therapy and long talks with friends and family and, a-and...Lucifer's strong jaw brushed her cheek, the stubble tickling her face.

"Perhaps today is a bloody good day to call out, Chloe?" Ah, not "detective" any longer? A pleasurable, comforting chill ran down her spine. It was...nice.

The dark prince noted her numb nod, gripping at her more tightly before releasing her. He stood, clothing sticking to his flesh uncomfortably. He brought her up with him by the shoulders, that same gentlemanly smile still plastered on. He cared, he'd come to realize, but only because it would be boring without her around. Yes, that was it. And he couldn't have that.

"Come now, let's get you warmed up and into something dry, hm?"

Another nod. "Y-yeah, I guess." Chloe clutched at the towel, tightening it around herself.

 

 


	3. Chapter III

By the time the pair of them found there way back into Lucifer's bedroom, Chloe was feeling chilled. A towel and sopping wet hair probably wasn't the best way to keep warm. At least Lucifer was warm, (almost too warm, actually) and maybe a little too close when she was so exposed both emotionally and physically, but she welcomed it all the same. His fingers clutched gently at her shoulders as he steered her to the bed. She expected a few witty remarks or jibes at her state in a poor attempt to lighten the mood, but he did no such thing. In fact, he seemed...so enthralled with her well being that she was a bit taken aback. Or at least, she would have been if she were in the right state to think clearly. Chloe sniffled, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. The bed dipped as the dark prince sat beside her. His hands hesitated - barely touching her still as they sat in silence. His touch slowly slipped away, a hand sliding into his damp pocket to slide over a particular coin.

"I'll go make us some breakfast, how's that sound? Call the station for you? I'm sure that your captain won't mind. Charming lady, that one." His breath tickled the back of her neck. Chloe shivered, offering him a slight nod of her head. There was no strength in her to argue. And to be frank, a day off was surely the best course of action. How could she work like this? He was probably the only person that could charm her boss to giving Chloe the day off, too. Most employers had a fit if somebody else called for their employees. He was unbelievable. Not that it was like her to really accept help like this often. She was strong, independent, and had worked hard to get the detective position she had. But sometimes, a part of her mind rationalized, it was okay to accept help.

Lucifer made to stand back up and allow her some privacy to change. As he headed to the door, panic of no particular source swelled in her chest, but she pursed her lips, watching him saunter out, gaze burning into his back. God, what had she gotten herself into? Another sniffle, then she surveyed the clothes Maze had brought and scrunched up her nose. Ah, well. They would have to do until she got home. She bit back her belated embarrassment and began to change.

Lucifer sighed as the door shut with a quiet click. Thoughts of confusing nature ran rampant in his mind, causing him to frown. The detective was a right mess. Of that, at least, he was certain. Humans were such fragile creatures. But why did that make him feel...squirmy inside? Her distress unsettled him. His pace slowed as he neared the small, but quite luxurious kitchen. He would prepare a decent meal: three egg omelets with sausage and potatoes, some toast. This time it wouldn't burn or go to waste as it had when he had come to her home to prepare a meal for her. Then, he had done it in an attempt to "woo" her into sleeping with him. This time...he wasn't sure why exactly. Out of compassion? Pity? The Devil wasn't really the sort to just cook all willy nilly for mortal women if it didn't serve him in some form. But now is different, isn't it, Morningstar? Lucifer retrieved his ingredients and began right away, shoving the thoughts aside. Best not to dwell, he told himself.

Mazikeen slipped into the kitchen, dressed in a delicious set of red leather pants and a matching crop top. Her gold earrings hung like little raindrops from her ears; it was a nice accent for her dark red lips. Which were locked at that moment, in an even darker scowl. She raised an eyebrow at the hell lord, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing? I don't understand why you're still out here catering to your mortal _pet_. Let her go home and make herself some damn food."

"I'm doing what I want to do, so what does it matter to you?" He spoke lightly, but hidden underneath, the demon knew there was a sharp warning. She chose to ignore it and rolled her eyes and clicked her sharp fingernails across the counter top. Lucifer frowned at her but then just continued cooking.

"Don't forget, she's only human. You're the King of Hell -"

"Was. I'm retired now." The words rolled off his tongue smoothly, the slightest trace of annoyance embedded in each syllable.

"Mmh, so you say." Maze grumbled, pulling her hand back as Lucifer chopped a piece of potato a bit too close to her fingertips. His eyes flashed crimson for the barest of seconds. The demoness retracted her hands and clenched them by her side.

"Don't worry," she chuckled humorlessly, "I'm going. It isn't as if you'll heed any advice anyway. I'm not sure why I waste my breath."

Mazikeen slipped out as easily as she had coming in, no doubt back downstairs to ready Lux for business. And probably because Chloe chose that moment to slip out of the bedroom in search of Lucifer. Her face was freshly scrubbed, and the Devil found himself eyeing the well fitting outfit she had slid into. A small, sly smirk made its way to his face. He couldn't not be at least a little pleased about it.

"Breakfast is nearly ready."

Chloe cleared her throat, nervously smoothing invisible wrinkles from her outfit. It wasn't like her to be so open or feel so hopeless. And being here lately had definitely made her feel that way. She stared at the potatoes he slid into a warm pan, licking her bottom lip as she sought the right words to express herself. It wasn't in her today especially after what he'd gone through for her to really be smart with the eccentric man.

"Lucifer...thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Detective." He winked at her, whisking by her to wash his hands.

Chloe tapped her fingers at her sides against her thigh, unsure what she should be doing. She licked at her bottom lip a second time before hovering over Lucifer's shoulder. He'd moved on to seasonings - a dash of this, a dash of that. It actually smelled incredible. Chloe's stomach flopped in excitement at the smell of food.

"Do you, uh, need any help?"

"No, no, have a seat, love," Lucifer spoke animatedly, motioning to the stools at the kitchen island and flipped the frying potatoes. He hummed softly to himself, and for a moment, it was almost as if none of the bad stuff - nor the embarrassing moments - had ever happened. Chloe blinked, chewing thoughtfully on the inside of her cheek. But they had happened, hadn't they? Her mind wandered to Lucifer's scar mottled back. She ached to look at those markings more closely...and to-to touch them. She tamped down on the urge, staring blankly at the counter top. Ugh, what was she doing here? Besides their case work and the attempts to control Lucifer's wild journeys into places he shouldn't be, how much did she really know about him? After all, the man believed he was the Devil. Satan himself, for heaven's sake! And yet, she spilled her guts to him, and he was - dare she say it - her friend. Maybe her only friend.

"Detective?" A steaming plate of deliciousness was slid before her, and Chloe found herself startled out of her thoughts. Her pale eyes met dark ones, noting that elegant brow arched in question, the pearly white half smile on that handsome mouth. Her mind tried to wander. Did she know anyone else that could smile with such charm without even trying?

"Sorry, I just -"

"I know," he murmured, slipping into the counter stool seat beside her. God, what was with this man? She wanted to push him away, and at the same time, wrap back up in him. Looking as if the food before her was a glimpse of heaven, Chloe Decker chose that time to ignore Lucifer and see if he was really as good of a cook as he previously claimed. She slid into her seat somewhat awkwardly, and poked at a few pieces of egg and potato with her fork, swirling them together on the plate before popping the morsel in her mouth. The woman's eyes fluttered shut.

"What is it?" Lucifer was hovering. Too close. His breath puffed gently against her cheek. She pushed him, palm open on his chest, gaze snapping to him so abruptly, and tried to scoot her chair a bit further from his. The chair threatened to topple over at her hasty motions. His quiet laugh reached her ears and slid smoothly down to warm her heart, and forced her to swallow her prized bite.

"Nothing! Back up, so I can eat," Chloe grumbled. She found herself very pleased with the taste of breakfast and the man actually acquiescing to her request. His bar stool scooted several inches left, and out of her bubble somewhat. How rare. Chloe eyed him suspiciously before scooping up another morsel. Damn him - money, good looks, friends in strange places, and he could cook. What was his deal, anyway?

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hours after breakfast, with a stomach pleasantly full and several more aggravating flirts later from the man beside her, Chloe found herself in her car. She glanced over at her...'partner' (or so they had begun to refer to each other during investigations), and stared. He was flipping a coin, but not in the usual way. Said coin was rotating as if the man's thumb was an axis, hovering in mid air, and coming back down while continuing its rotation. Was that her eye twitching? She let out a slow breath, and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Another strange, maybe impossible thing from Lucifer. But he could never be who he told everybody he was. Of that, she was certain. A parlor trick - yes, that was it.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm actually rather bored." Lucifer's head shot up so those chocolate orbs could meet with hers. The coin dropped to his palm and he stared back at her. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I, uh...how were you doing that?"

"I'm the Devil, remember?"

Rolling eyes and the potential for a stress headache... "Of course you are, Lucifer."

"Mmh," was the only, soft sound the man made in return, leaning back against the leather seat of the car and staring out the window. Why should he argue with someone who quite obviously didn't want to listen? Although, he had given her, in his opinion, some very sufficient evidence. Lucifer was beginning to see that she might just always be in denial. Odd, for a human - eventually they all believed in one way or another. The presence of a supernatural being alone often called to their souls, and whispered fear into their hearts. He slipped the coin back into his pocket.

"Now listen up, Lucifer. When we get to Trixie's school, no...funny business. Leave the staff and parents out of your crazy magic tricks, okay?"

"Why am I being scolded again? I'm not the one that usually does the misbehaving - it's them!"

"Yeah, well, you're not trying too hard to ever discourage them. With...with whatever that thing is you do," Chloe rolled her eyes harder than normal. She sighed aloud as he tried to move closer in his seat to her, but thankfully, the middle console remained firmly in his way. They were heading to Trixie's school only four hours after breakfast thanks to another phone call from an irritable Dan. It seemed that she had gotten into an altercation of some sort, and with Dan clocked in at the station and Chloe "conveniently" calling out for the day, she was left to pick their daughter up. And Lucifer? He had simply refused to not come along for the ride; it hadn't even mattered that they were going to be among children, though now acted as if it had been her idea from the start.

Chloe Decker was trying. Today, she told herself, was going to be as normal and human and not....out of place as possible. It didn't matter who cooked breakfast, or where she had spent the better half of her morning. Now was time for her to be a mom, Lucifer hovering or no. Acting strangely or no. Waking up in his bed meant nothing. Nothing had really happened per say. And Trixie wasn't the type of girl to get in trouble, mostly. Chloe needed to focus on that right now. Trixie was sweet and cared about the people around her, but she could be quite naive, what with still being so young. Maybe that was why there had been a fight. The detective mumbled something under her breath, turning the corner, a block from the school.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"It was nothing, Lucifer," she shook her head with a sigh, before finally coming in sight of the school and pulling in. She felt tired still, despite her determination to be everything she wasn't feeling today. Hopefully, this wouldn't take too long. Placing the car in park, she gripped the steering wheel tightly and stared at the plain brick building in front of their parking space. Her mind snapped back to her daughter. Trixie also knew it was wrong to fight with anybody, and generally kept her hands to herself. She hoped it wasn't that other little girl she'd heard about, maybe bullying her daughter. Nobody bullied her daughter. She felt her mouth turn down into a deeper, contemplative frown. Something warm slid across her knuckles, and her grip weakened. Her eyes tore away from the building to the dark-haired man's hand resting atop of hers. Chloe blinked several times before her brain caught back up to speed. _Oh._

"Lucifer...?"

"Are you alright? Truly?" He cut her off before she could say anything, the fabric of his buttoned shirt whispering against the leather and plastic adorning her car's middle console. Her lips parted to say something, but no sound came out. Her resolve faltered, but only for the barest of seconds. He had opted to lean completely over the middle of the car, console pushed up into the lower half of his abdomen. She blinked at him, unable to bring forth the words she needed. The heat of his hand seeped into her skin, giving her goosebumps up the length of her forearm.

"Uh, well," it frustrated her that he could get her to fumble like this over a simple sentence. And how? Get over yourself, Decker!

"Yeah. Just wondering if this incident has anything to do with a classmate of Trixie's. I'm worried this is because she might have been bullied. Why didn't I see it, though? She just smiles and tells me everything is alright when I ask."

Chloe shook her hand free from Lucifer's, and brought her thumb up to her mouth, nibbling anxiously on the very tip of her fingernail. She couldn't help it, she was a nail biter when she was nervous. Her eyes sought out the chocolate brown gaze beside her. Like any good parent, the flood gates had opened and there was more questions and doubts in herself and her ability to be a good mother to her daughter than she could keep track of. Those warm, dark-rimmed eyes beside her shut them down almost immediately.

"I'm sure the little miscreant can handle herself, Chloe. You're overthinking it."

A chuckle bubbled up from her lips and she dropped her hand to the car's shifter, drumming her fingers against it. Lucifer was probably right. It was so funny when he spoke about Trixie, as if he had never actually dealt with a child before - both fascinated and comically horrified as he spoke to and about her. The anxiety ebbed a little. The feeling of his hand against hers, though, remained, like an invisible imprint upon her flesh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Trixie's a good girl, she'd have told me."

 

 


End file.
